


Pseudechis porphyriacus

by Finn_FeverDream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Good Slytherins, Nightmares, Prophecy, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_FeverDream/pseuds/Finn_FeverDream
Summary: He knew something was wrong but pointing at it spefically was much harder.So what happens when a young and desperate Severus Snape is faced with his worst decisions and decides to change the future?





	Pseudechis porphyriacus

He awoke startled, afraid and out of breath. Bright light blinded him which prompted him to keep his eyes shut until they were able to adjust to it. His head was pounding and for a few seconds the vivid imagine of two green orbs remained. Slightly raising his arm to touch his sweat covered face proved that he was sore and tired. For a moment the student had problems between differentiating reality from his elaborate dream.

The sweat pooling at his hair line dropped down his face and he felt panic arise in him. Spotting the young school nurse though, he tried to hide all of that. He groaned which caught the attention of the witch.  
“Ah, Mister Snape,” she said with a slight smile and obvious delight in her voice, “You’re finally awake. You have been out for a few days.” Snape groaned once again, finally rubbing his temples to ease the headache. 

“What happened?” he mumbled, his normal sharp tone gone and trusted Madame Pomfrey to tell him what happened, without hiding anything. He didn’t remember why he was in there and he felt more and more unconformable the longer the feeling of snake fangs in his throat remained. No wonder he had awoken shortly after that incident. “Well, judging from your appearance when you were brought in, I would suspect the usual enemy,” she answered him and as soon as she had begun the sentence her cheery smile vanished and turned sour, “But that is of course between us, as a staff member I have no evidence after all.”

Poppy Pomfrey, healer by heart, knew of the constant rivalry between the so-called Marauders and her young patient. She also knew that four against one was unfair and she didn’t appreciate healing wounds that could have been easily avoided. Snape was stubborn though, trying to land in the hospital wing was not on his priority list when he could help himself. But knocked out and unconscious he supposed he had no other choice.

After considering her statement, Severus simply nodded and tried to suppress the dream. Dreams never stuck to him, whether dream or nightmare, he was almost never able to remember them. Why was this one so persistent? The dream had been too real, undeniable realistic and he didn’t like it one bit. It had been like a personal hell and he had felt nothing else than helpless. “Am I allowed to leave?” he asked, more like a whisper than anything else. The tension and panic, both were already visible in his body language, judging from his clenched fists and unusually dilated pupils. Poppy couldn’t help sighing. 

“You can but I would advise against it,” she answered with a frown which Severus tried to ignore but she knew that lying to Severus Snape was not the best strategy. He muttered a thank you towards her direction and went to stand up.  
His limbs felt weird, probably from not being used for so long but he stood up nonetheless and looked down. His clothes were wrinkled and there was dirt and dried blood on his previously at least cleaner uniform. “No use worrying about proper appearance now,” he told himself silently and left the hospital wing.

He was wobbly on his feet but he knew that he had to get away immediately. He had no destination beside somewhere where he was alone. In a deserted corridor he finally slid down and hid is face between his knees, hands on his ears. Why was he being a crybaby now? He didn’t know why but he absolutely felt that way right now. The dream wouldn’t leave his mind, this elaborate mental purgatory plaguing every thought his brain could muster. Was it Potter´s fault once again? He was sick to his stomach.  
One image, the image of a young women, barely older than twenty years old, in his arms, such recognizable hair and eyes. Lily was dead in his dream and he was responsible. The tears were there before he even knew it and for the first time since officially being a Hogwarts student and being beaten for that, Severus Snape cried. He sobbed uncontrollably because of a situation that wasn’t real.

It took him minutes to calm down and stop crying, his face already puffy and red by that time. But the sickness returned due to the sudden stench of death from his dream and the overwhelming emotions which resulted in him dry heaving, gasping for air but desperately trying to avoid vomiting. In his moment of utter defeat, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and whirling around he saw someone who he definitely didn’t want to see: Remus Lupin. “Don’t touch me!” he spat at the werewolf, disregarding the fact that the hand on his shoulder was supposed to be comforting. 

Severus didn’t feel comforted and began to dry heave once again. Then, with blurry vision and a disgusting sound, everything he still had in his stomach left him, falling to the ground. Snape felt ill. What had happened to him?  
“Snape, I am going to bring you to Madame Pomfrey,” he heard the voice of the other young student in the background but his clouded mind was not able to concentrate on anything beside the awful dream that haunted him. So Snape let himself be guided by the beast he hated. 

Before even reaching the hospital wing, Snape was unconscious once again.


End file.
